spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Emeric of Cumberland
Emeric of Cumberland was the Breton High King of High Rock during the Interregnum. Emeric was the founder of the Daggerfall Covenant, one of the strongest alliances in the province of Tamriel. Emeric is a brilliant individual, well-rounded in trading, speechcraft, and the military. He was also the founder of the Cumberland Dynasty. By game *High King Emeric (Online) *High King Emeric (Legends) History Second Era Emeric of Cumberland was born in the city-state of Wayrest in 2E 521, as the son of Pierric. Throughout his childhood, Emeric would be taught in the ways of trade and speechcraft, although, Pierric was not content with Emeric only learning these things. Knowing the ways of the world, Pierric had Emeric train in the art of combat, sparring with the Cumberland Arms Master, spending the summer as a lieutenant for the Evermore Caravan, and exercising with the Menevia Heavy Dragoons. By the time he was twenty in 2E 542, Emeric was a master warrior and brilliant politician. But at this point, Durcorach the Black Drake would invade the province of High Rock, beginning with Bangkorai. The region of Bangkorai was captured within a week or so, making Wayrest the next target.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 The Siege of Wayrest had lasted for fifty-seven days, Emeric had taken part in the defense against Durcorach. Fortunately, the Reachmen Horde did not have Siege Weapons to break down the walls, nor did they have ships to enter the port, so Durcorach was not able to enter Wayrest, deciding to move towards Daggerfall. Emeric asked King Gardner to give him merchant ships so that he could help Daggerfall in the fight against the Reachmen. As Bergamot Deleyn held the defense against the Reachmen, Emeric advanced towards the Kingdom, cornering the Reachmen as they attacked the city walls. In the end, Earl Emeric had slain Durcorach, ending the Reachmen's invasion. Afterward, the Kingdoms of High Rock had formed the Daggerfall Covenant, an alliance of Kingdoms, created to defend against foreign threats such as Durcorach. The Kingdom of Wayrest would live in peace, though things would take a turn for the worst with the coming of the Knahaten Flu, a deadly disease that killed a large population of Tamriel. In High Rock, there were many notable casualties, including the death of Hurlbert Branquette and Pierric of Cumberland. King Gardner had also succumbed to the disease, ending the Gardner Dynasty. At the same time, House Cumberland had found a large deposit of Orichalcum in Stormhaven, which was used to elevate Wayrest's Armada and trade, considering this and his efforts in the Black Drake's Invasion, Emeric was promoted to the position of King of Wayrest. With that being said, Emeric of Cumberland was named the High King of High Rock, and was in need of a wife, to rule by his side. Initially, Emeric chose Rayelle, Princess of Shornhelm, but instead opted for Maraya, the Princess of Sentinel. This was done to establish relations with King Fahara'jad and the province of Hammerfell. This had enraged King Ranser, the leader of Shornhelm, to the point of preparing for war. He was furious to the point where he did not show to Emeric's wedding in 2E 566. After this would begin King Ranser's War, a civil war between the Daggerfall Covenant and the Kingdom of Rivenspire.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant King Ranser's War had begun with the Siege of Wayrest, which occurred sometime after the wedding. High King Emeric had led the defense against Ranser's forces, wielding his Orichalc Longsword, the Orichalc Scalpel. Emeric and his Cumberland Guard were able to push back the Oldgate Lancers and Ranser's Armada, all the way back to Rivenspire. Sometime before this, Emeric had met Kurog gro-Bagrakh, an Orcish mercenary that originally hailed from Wrothgar. Both Kurog and Emeric met under the circumstances of Zephrine Frey, a Breton Chronicler of Wayrest that works for Emeric. Both warriors were bonding with each other rather well, essentially becoming best friends afterward. After their meeting, Kurog had become the leader of his clan, and sought to re-establish Yashnag's Chiefdom in Falkreath Hold, but this plan would fall apart. When Emeric was dealing with Ranser's forces in Rivenspire, he had sent Frey to deliver a message to Kurog, to which he received in Dragonstar. If Kurog helped Emeric defeat Ranser's forces in Markwasten Moor, then he would offer new land in Wrothgar, and so Kurog and his Orcish Brigade defeated Ranser. What came out of this was the Greater Daggerfall Covenant, with the Bretons of High Rock, the Redguards of Hammerfell, and the Orsimer of Orsinium. This Greater Covenant would join the fray known as the Alliance War, with the hopes of re-establishing the Empires of Tamriel and overthrowing the Empress Regent, Clivia Tharn.The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book IIThe Chronicles of King Kurog, Book IVTriumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10 During the Interregnum in 2E 582, High King Emeric and High Queen Maraya lived in Wayrest, overwatching the Daggerfall Covenant from within their lands. Around this time, Stormhaven has been undergoing a crisis where various groups such as the Supernal Dreamers and the Midnight Union were running amok in the region. The Dream Shard from the Pariah Abbey had been stolen by the Midnight Union and was reported to King Emeric, who guided an Agent of the Covenant to the At-Tura Estate along the Menevia coast. Eventually, the Dreamer's plot at the Estate was stopped, and the Dream Shard was retrieved. Emeric was once again informed about an impending threat to Gavaudon, to which it was dealt with by the Agent. The Daedric Prince, Vaermina had attempted to destroy the Daggerfall Covenant, by possessing various figures throughout Stormhaven. She had corrupted the shrine of Azura in Gavaudon and infested Emeric's dreams, sending him in a twisted form of Wayrest in the realms of Quagmire. The Night Terror had taken control of his mind but is defeated by the Agent, saving both the King and the Covenant.Events in "Pursuing the Shard"Events in "Another Omen"Events in "Vaermina's Gambit" Sometime later, High King Emeric and his entourage had traveled to the city-state of Shornhelm, attempting to aid the Kingdom with the situation against Wylon Montclair. When Shornhelm was reclaimed by the Daggerfall Covenant, Emeric arrived into Castle Shornhelm, convening with Countess Eselde Tamrith and Baron Alard Dorell on the situation, aiding the fight from there. Knowing about Wylon's history, Emeric tasked the Agent of the Covenant with finding Count Verandis Ravenwatch deep within the Eyebright Feld. From there, the two would deal with House Montclair and uncover the way to destroy the Lightless Remnant from atop of the Doomcrag. With Wylon Montclair dead and Verandis Ravenwatch passing away, a new leader was needed to rule over Rivenspire, a new leader since King Ranser. Emeric convened with the Agent and was ultimately able to choose a new leader, being either Eselde Tamrith or Alard Dorell. It is unknown who claimed the throne of Rivenspire, but the region was safe, and Emeric returned to Wayrest, where he continued to govern over the Daggerfall Covenant. But as this was going, Magus-General Septima Tharn had invaded the realms of the Dragontail Mountains, slaying King Eamond Guimard of Evermore, the husband of Emeric's niece, Arzhela of Cumberland.Events in "Shornhelm Divided"Events in "Dream-Walk Into Darkness"Events in "The Crown of Shornhelm"Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock Legacy Gallery Emeric Infobox.png|High King Emeric circa 2E 582. High King Emeric (Legends).png|High King Emeric in . Emeric.png|High King Emeric and the Daggerfall Covenant. Appearances * * es:Rey supremo Emeric